Algo contigo
by LadyChar1
Summary: Es un songfic con la canción de Vicentico, acerca de los sentimientos de Ron hacia Hermione.


Este es un musical que hice con el fin de aplacar mis sueños frustrados de ser una productora de Brodway (o como coño se escriba). Es muy simple, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo y espero que sea de su agrado. Es a base de la canción "Algo contigo" de Vicentino, bah, en realidad es de otro tipo la canción, no me pregunten el nombre.  
Guarda que ahí empieza...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Algo contigo**

En el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, un muchacho alto, con unos ojos del mismo color azul que las zonas más profundas del océano y con un cabello comparable con las llamas rebeldes de una fogata, se encontraba en el dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo año. Era sábado, por lo tanto ese día no había clases. Sentado aún con su pijama, hacía cuatros horas que la mayoría del colegio estaba en funcionamiento y él era uno de los pocos que permanecía en su cuarto.  
Se sentía terriblemente mal, no soportaba el peso de su cuerpo aún sentado, así que abandonó la idea de incorporarse y vestirse por décima vez en el día, y se tumbó sobre la cama, inmóvil, a observar detenidamente el techo.  
El techo que tantas noches le había quitado el sueño ¡No! La culpa no era del techo, sino de una persona que lo había obligado a observarlo durante interminables y melancólicas noches, a causa del insomnio que le producía su existencia inalcanzable para él. Porque Ronald Bilius Weasley, no era uno de esos maniáticos desquiciados que se ponen a discutir sobre la filosofía de las partes más absurdas de un edificio o aquellas personas que escriben fics sobre personas que miran el techo; sino que se había convertido en una de las personas más desdichadas del colegio, muy paulatinamente, pero al fin yhabía logrado estar en el top 10 de hombes con el corazón destruido.  
Pensaba en su mejor amiga. La mujer que amaba más que a todo en el mundo. Una muchacha hermosa, con una inteligencia sin igual. Un amor imposible, ya que Hermione nunca lo miraría más que como a un hermano.  
Oyó unos pasos. Alguien golpeó la puerta.  
-¡Pasá!  
Un ángel hizo su aparición.  
-Ron… ¿Qué pasa que no bajaste en todo el día¡Me tenés preocupada!  
Hermione se sentó al lado de Ron y lo acarició. Tersas manos tenía la niña, manos que los hacían sentirse en el aire.

_¿Hace falta que te diga,  
Que me muero por tener algo contigo?  
¿Es que no te has dado cuenta  
De lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo?_

-No es nada Herm…  
-¿Tenés fiebre? -luego de preguntar esto, Hermione acercó su rostro al de Ron y rozó sus labios, aparentemente sin darse cuentapara luego posarlos sobre su frentey ver su temperatura.  
Ronsentía que explotaba por dentro. Hubiera pagado todo el oro del mundo por prolongar ese instante en que sus bocas se encontraron, tan sólo un segundo más.

_Ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca,  
Sin deseártela de una manera loca._

-Parecés estar bien. ¿Mal de amores¿De nuevo con Luna? -Hermione dijo esto algo molesta.  
-No… nada que ver. ¿Y vos?  
-Malfoy volvió a intentar besarme.  
-¿Como que volvió¿Ya lo había intentado? -Ron echaba fuego por los ojos.

_Necesito controlar tu vida.  
Saber quién te besa  
Y quién te abriga._

-Sí… -Hermione hizo una mueca de asco- por lo menos si fuera tan lindo como mi mejor amigo no me daría tanta repulsión.  
-¿Cómo Harry¿Te gusta Harry?  
-No. Vos sos muy lindo.  
-Ah… -Ron se ruborizó- Hermione… yo…

_¿Hace falta que te diga  
Que me muero por tener algo contigo?  
¿Es que no te has dado cuenta  
de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo?_

-Sí, Ron… -en la mirada de Hermione había ilusión.  
-¡Mirá¡Es Orlando Bloom!  
-¿Dónde!  
Hermione se dio vuelta, y cuando volvió su cabeza hacia Ron para regañarlo, éste había aparecido un ramo de jazmines, las flores preferidas de ella.  
En el rostro de Hermione apareció una sonrisa explédida. Sus ojos brillaron.  
-¡Oh, Ron¡Qué tierno eres!  
Bueno, bajemos si estás bien. Hoy a la noche, sábado a la noche, saldremos a algún lado, supongo… o haremos algo divertido. Así que ahora tenés que estudiar.  
-¿Saldrás con alguien? -preguntó Ron, enfurecido, pero disimulando con una sonrisa deforme.  
-No, suponía que vos sí.

_Ya no puedo continuar espiando  
Día y noche, tu llegar adivinando._

-Bueno… emm… podemos salir nosotros a dar una vuelta por los terrenos. Hoy hay luna llena… y… eh… sería muy interensate verla en todo su expendor…. Y bueno… si no querés no importa.

_Ya no sé con qué inocente excusa  
Pasar por tu casa.  
Ya me quedán tan pocos caminos,  
Y aunque pueda parecerte un desatino,  
Niña, no quiesiera yo morirme sin tener,  
Algo contigo..._

-¡Sí, Ron! Está noche será muy linda, porque incluso el cielo estará despejado… salgamos… -los ojos de Hermione brillaban intensamente.

_Algo contigo, algo contigo.  
Niña no quisiera yo morirme sin tener  
Algo contigo, algo contigo.  
Triste destino que me espera sin poderte conocer.  
Algo contigo, algo contigo.  
Ya no hay excusas, ya no hay nada que tenga que perder.  
Algo contigo, algo contigo.  
Como un esclavo, esclavo para siempre no me importaría ser  
Eternamente esclavo.  
Niña no quisiera yo morirme sin tener.  
Triste destino que me espera sin poderte conocer.  
Ya no hay excusas niña, ya no hay excusas.  
Ya no hay nada que yo tenga que perder.  
Como un esclavo, eternamente esclavo no me importaría ser.  
Eternamente, niña, no quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo._

Ron se acercó a ella. La tomó por el rostro y posó suave y lentamente sus labios sobre los de Hermione, sientiéndo así que un centenear de perfectas mariposas revloteaban rebeldes en su estómago. Una vez que se separaron, Ron le dijo suavemente al oído: "No quisiera morirme sin tener algo contigo".  
Hermione sonrió.

Fin


End file.
